With the increased attention being given to energy conservation, there is a growing demand to reduce the energy consumption of various electronic devices. Some devices may be placed in a lower power consumption mode, such as a sleep or hibernation mode, but devices in sleep often lose some functionality because they are asleep. For example, if a conventional digital video recorder (DVR) is turned off to conserve power, then that DVR may not be able to receive network updates or new program recording instructions. There remains a constant need to reduce power consumption while maintaining various functionality of a device when it is asleep.